Melonie Primavera
Melonie Primavera '''is a Greek demigod daughter of Persephone, she is capable of changing forms depending on the seasons, just like her mother. She is powerful enough to control the dead when its winter but any other season of the year, she is limited to just controling plants very much like her mother and Grandmother. Background Melonie was conceived as one of the results of her mother, Persephone's experiments along with one of her secret lovers. She gave Andres a secret flower in order for him to enter and exist the Underworld at will, being mortal he saw it as a mansion with unusual furniture. Persephone consorted with Andres and as a result she gave birth to Melonie. At first Melonie was given to Andres, but him not understanding how could this be, or for the mere fact that she never showed signs of being pregnant denyed the child as his, and as a result tried returning it, Persephone claimed that demigod children must be raised by their mortal parent, and with that she revealed her secret to him. Andres then accepted Melonie aas his child and realized that Persephone would eventually harm their daughter if she were to ever return. With that Melonie grew up in the care of her father. Andres was later hired as an actor and for some time, Persephone tried persuing him again, but since Andres knew that Persephone mght bare another child of his, he decided to steer clear of her. Melonie also lived a life without a mother, and as a result was hidden from the presence of various monsters. When Melonie was Six, she experience countlesss nightmares of her father being killed by monsters, and with that she praid that her father would not be killed every night before going to sleep, for several months she was cursed with various vicious dreams of her father being killed. At the age of Nine, she began being attacked by monsters but they realized that she was ''Special '''''and with that, she was called The Gifted Child. Melonie went to boarding school up until she was in Highschool, and a hand full of times she was presented with various tasks in order to aviod monsters. She also met her mother via dream. Personality Like her mother, Melonie is shown to be very infactuating, especially during the spring, as she is shown to have an overflow of her hormonal pulse. Melonie is also shown to be very intimidating and playful, she is often shown to use her various personalities when she is in different forms. Melonie is stubborn, prideful and very seductive, these traits seems to roll over from her mother, but because of this she can also be deceitful and at times untrustworthy.For some strange reason, she seems to also hate children of Hades, and this is due to the fact that she was born because of Hades' continued child baring even without having them been during the time of the Oath. Melonie doesn't take interest in children of the dead, and because of this she is often appathetic, around them. Melonie is very protective and loving towards her father, even though they have little in common, She also wonders if Persephone had anything in common with him as well. It seems like Melonie was born based off of Persephone's personality rather than her own father, but the both of them did get along with each other when they lived together. Weapons Being a child of Persephone, she can use weapons from the Underworld with the acception of her being in her winter form, any other form would either drain her or potentially kill her. Her other uses of weapons are Celestial bronze, and plants. Stygian Iron Sword The entire sword is made out of the strongest metals found in the Underworld, she was capable of using this blade ever since her claiming which was in the winter, and because of this she learned how to use her skills as a demigod. Celestial Bronze Sword She uses this balde every other month throughout the year. Due to the fact that her Stygian Iron sword fades and returns to the Underworld after the Winter Season is over, she must find a replacement sword for it until it returns. This had also been useful as she trains her natural battle skills rather than relying on her Necromancy to keep her alive. She is known as the Master of Seasons thanks to these two swords and her ability to change forms. Forms Melonie has the ability to change forms, these forms are known to be her outward appearance which can either inhance her natural abilities or deminish her powers in total. These forms are shown to have been speprated based on seasons, and because of it, she has been called the Master of Seasons. Winter Forme In her winter form, she is usually dressed in black, the clothing of murning, she uses this outfit as a supliment to her powers. This form also allows her to use limited reserves of the death. She is often shown to have black hair, brown eyes and sport everything black. She can use purple as another supliment, but that color weakens her too. Spring Forme In her spring form, she is usually dressed in green and yellow sundresses, her hair changes from black to blonde and her eyes sparkle blue. This form allows her to use her powers of chlorokinesis. Unlike her winter form, she isn't able of using the dead as her weapons and as a result she also loses her Stygian Iron swrod until the next winter. Summer Forme In her summer form, she is usually sporting alot of red colors, she is seen dressed in red dresses, her hair changes color from blonde to red and her sparkly blue eyes begin to mix up colors changing into hazel. This form allows her to use her power of Chlorokinesis at their max. Unlike her Spring forme, her Chlorokinesis will be more powerful because of the sun's constant presence. Her winter form abilities are still locked away until Winter. Autumn Forme In her autumn form, she is usually sporting autum brown clothing if not clothes that are pale and tan in color. Her hair changes color from Red to Autumn Brown and her Hazel eyes shift into Amber color. This form weakens her Chlorokinesis abilities and she is relinquished to just use her natural fighting skills. Unlike her spring form and summer form, she cannot use chlorokinesis to the same degree, even to the point where using the ability more than three times can drain her completely. Power & Abilities Being a child of Persephone, the Goddess of Springtime and the Queen of the Undead, she has various powers that seem to make her Persephone's exact equal. It almost seems like Persephone wanted to have birth to the strongest Demigod in five centuries. Necromancy Even though, Persephone isn't the God of the Undead, she still has some power in the Underworld and because of this she can have a limited amount of power, that she uses throughout her time in the Underworld. Persephone has given this ability to her daughter, in which she can only use during the time that Persephone is hidden in the Underworld, the season of winter, the season of death for flowers. Melonie can control shadows and summon a hand full of skeleton warriors. This also interacts with her appearance as she changes forms throughout the four seasons. Chlorokinesis Being the daughter of Persephone, she has the ability to manipulate flowers and plants to a certain degree. It also seems to have most promodent affect when she is in her Spring and Summer forms, this forms are shown to have viable power increase when it comes to her manipulation skills. Swordsmenship/Fighting Skills Being rendered weak during the season of Autumn, Melonie learned how to strengthen her fighting skills to the point where she could go hand to hand with any demigod within Camp, this also improves to the point where she can fight legendary campers. She has also keep swordsmenship skills due to her massive training redumen, she also is handy with her swordfighting skills during both the Autumn and Winter seasons alone. Melonie is the rare child with a unique fighing habbit, like hers. Trivia #Primavera, is Italian and Spanish for the word Springtime. #Even though, she is a child of Persephone she is capable of using Necromancy to some degree during the winter time alone. #Melonie has a unique ability to change her form as the season's change this was granted to her when she turned Thirdteen, the coming age of a youngling and the claiming age of a demigod. #Very much like her mother, Melonie dispises children of Hades, due to the fact that they are an infidelity of Hades, the immortal husband of Persephone.